RaceBack!
by Lynx Akita
Summary: The son Jacob and daughter Noah of Phineas Flynn, are thrust into an adventure when all Noah wanted to do was help her little brother. They must travel through time and many paradoxes to stop the evil Kay Flynn from destroying them from existence.
1. Why You Shouldn't Body Slam Strangers

Noah rode her bike into the park. Her bobbed short red hair bounced as she peddled. She wore an overly sized blue jacket that made Noah think she looked fat. Actually, Noah was pretty skinny; it was after all just the jacket. Noah

stopped and jumped off her bike sitting on the park bench. A strange cocky redhead approached.

"Heya, I'm Jesse." The boy said. Noah looked at the strange teenager. "Noah," Noah answered. "Wanna be my girlfriend?" Jesse asked. Noah nearly gagged and was about to slap this Jesse guy but Jesse grabbed Noah's wrist.

A death grip, Noah thought. It hurts, a lot. Noah struggled away from the teenager-who-was-on-crack.

"Be mine!" Jesse hissed.

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" A voice shouted. A foot slammed into Jesse's cheek and Jesse passed out on the floor. A boy with raven black hair body-slammed onto Jesse angrily. Noah's face brightened with happiness. "Jacob!" Noah said

hugging her sibling. Jacob was wearing a hot pink jacket that looked identical to Noah's. "Noah, who is this jerk?" Jacob asked. Noah sighed. "A complete stranger who wanted me to be girlfriend." Jacob body-slammed onto Jesse one

more time then checked Noah's wrist. It was a deep cut that was swelling quickly. "Let's get you home before Mom and Dad freak out." Noah nodded hugging her one-year-older-than-Her- brother.

"We're home!" Jacob and Noah called as they entered the Flynn house-hold. 30-year-old Isabella Flynn rushed into the kitchen. "Great! You can help with decorating the Christmas tree." It was December and Christmas was only four

weeks away, Noah's birthday was also only four weeks away. Noah would turn 12 years old; the exact same age as her older brother Jacob. "Can you check on my wrist, first? Some creep tried to screw me." Noah muttered. Isabella

gave Noah a stern look.

"Noah, we don't use that word." Noah shook her head. "Can you just check my wrist?" Isabella nodded and quickly began to bandage Noah's wrist.

"How did you get away?" Isabella asked. "Jacob kicked Mr. Creep and body-slammed him twice." Noah giggled looking at her brother. Jacob smiled in pride. HE, JACOB CONNOR FLYNN, ACTUALLY BODY-SLAMMED A DUDE!

TWICE!

"Where's Dad?" Noah asked. Isabella sighed. "Your father is at the airport with Aunt Candace waiting for Uncle Ferb and Aunt Vanessa to arrive from Washington D.C with David." Jacob and Noah both beamed. David was their green-

haired-gothic-silent-type-cousin. Somebody they both could trust.

"How about Becky and Mimi? Are we going to celebrate Christmas with them too?" Jacob asked. Noah frowned slightly. Becky and Mimi _were _Noah's best-friends-for-life _except _she recently didn't like it how Jacob started to get into a

relationship with Becky. "Of course. It will be Becky, Mimi, David, Xavier, Fred, Amanda, Aunt Candace, Uncle Jeremy, Aunt Vanessa, Uncle Ferb, Buford, Natsuki, Baljeet and Wendy." Isabella stated.

"That's a lot of people." Noah and Jacob said at the same time. "Your father is also going to be bringing home a surprise for the both of you."

"REALLY! WHAT IS IT?" Isabella chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

Noah waited in her bedroom looking outside the window. Her room was small, very warm, she had a lamp on the top of the ceiling. The fan was turned on even though the heat never went away. The four walls were white, pink, white,

pink. The ceiling was white. Noah had a brown door with a sliver handle by her bed. She had a computer by her overly-large window. A drawer with a T.V and a DVD player. Posters of all sorts were stapled onto one of the pink walls. A

shelf full of different books that Jacob had given her. A Nintendo DS on a drawer next to her DS games. She was wearing a gray tank top with PJ pants that were blue and blue fish on them. Noah sighed and jumped onto her bed bored-to-death.

_Ring-Ring-Ring! _

Noah quickly got out of bed and reached for her computer phone. A phone that was literally connected to her computer.

"Hello?" Noah asked. "Hey, Noah! What's up? I cannot WAIT for Christmas!" Becky's voice chattered on the phone. "Hey, Becky!" Noah said trying to sound interested into Becky's babble.

"I SO HOPE that Jacob will kiss me under a mistletoe." Becky swooned.

"Oh?" Noah said slightly angered. "OH YEAH! I'm sorry, I forgot you don't have any boys at school who like you! I feel SO bad about talking to you about boys!" Becky shouted overly exaggerating her sadness. Noah knew she didn't really mean it.

"No, it's fine Becky. Seriously, you can talk about how much you want to kiss the CRAP out of Jacob! I really, really don't care." Noah muttered. Her voice got angrier by each syllable.

"Hey, you okay N?" Becky said emotionlessly. Noah sighed. "I'm fine."

"NOAH! DAD'S BACK!" Noah's father shouted by the stairs.

"Gotta go, bye Becky!" Noah said grateful that she could hang up on the girl who had a crush on her brother.


	2. Lust and Love AREN'T the SAME THING!

Noah raced downstairs and embraced her red-headed father. "Hey, NoNo. Bout time you came downstairs." Jacob laughed. Jacob called Noah "NoNo" for short. It was also the name he had given her when she couldn't pronounce her own

name. She would say

"NoWah." Or

"NooWuh." Or even

"NeeNah."

He had also given her that nickname because when Noah got into trouble, Isabella would say. "No, no. Noah." Then Noah would scream in a bursts of "WHHY? WHY! WHY?" Jacob, on the other hand would hiss and say. "NO! no…NO!"

Noah smiled at her brother then back up at her father. "I've got you guys an early Christmas present. Open it up." Phineas smiled at his two kids. He handed a small present to Jacob and Noah. They both opened it up and in their hands

was a small glow-in-the-dark glowstick.

"A glowstick?" Jacob muttered disappointed. "Bend it." Phineas said. Noah bend it until it was as round as a watch but not as bendy. A screen appeared from the strange device.

"What time period do you wish to enter?" The device asked. "What is this?" Noah smiled shocked. Phineas smiled.

"Your very own time machine!" Jacob and Noah stared at each other in deep awe. "Wow…" They both breathed. Isabella looked at the newspaper.

"Kids, the boss wants you two come to the Retirement homes early tomorrow. Seven of the old need your help." Because of "Government" and "Taxes" Jacob and Noah have jobs at a sweet place called The Retirement Home. They help

take care of the old and go to each and every one of their funerals. "K, mom." Jacob and Noah said still staring deeply at their time machine.

Noah and Jacob rode their bicycles to the Retirement homes and entered the large building.

"Welcome, Noah and Jacob. I know this is silly but can you tell me your full names. Rules." Their friend, Gia smiled. She was seventeen and worked as the manager for the R.H.

"Noah Cole Flynn and Jacob Connor Flynn." Noah stated as Noah and Jacob placed on their aprons. "The bathing room is over in the next hallway." Gia instructed Noah and Jacob. The kids nodded and walked towards the bathing room.

"Man, we've gone back here so many times I've gotten pretty used to it." Jacob said truthfully. Noah stretched out her arms. "Me too. It's awkward for me to see a kid my age without a shirt but when it's old people it doesn't scar me one

bit." Jacob chuckled. "And kids say seeing old people without clothes scars you for life."

When they had entered the bathing room. Two old people, a man and a woman, were wearing bath robes. Noah walked up to the lady.

"Hi, my name is Noah Cole Flynn. I'll be your server for today." Noah said shaking the old lady's hand. "I'm Clarice." The old lady-Clarice smiled. Noah saw Jacob introduce himself to the old man. Jacob was very serious while Noah was

bubbly. Noah helped Clarice remove her robe and helped her into the tub full of warm steamy water. Noah picked up a bottle of soap and a soft white sponge.

"Are you feeling okay?" Noah asked. Clarice nodded. "Is that your brother over there?" Clarice asked. Noah nodded. "Yes, his name is Jacob." Clarice smiled. "He's very handsome. I see a great future ahead of him." Noah began to scrub

Clarice's arms very carefully and gently with the sponge. "Yeah, I guess he is." Noah said flatly. "Does your brother like anyone?" Clarice asked.

"Well, I sure hope not. But one of my friends REALLY likes him…I just don't like it how they like him." Noah explained. Clarice sighed. "You do know that you can't be a protective sister for long. Soon, your brother will grow up and

eventually fall in love. As a sister, you must be strong and let the chips fall where they may." When Clarice wasn't looking Noah scowled. Noah began to scrub on Clarice's frail back gently even though her anger was flaring up. "But the

problem is my friend is too-what's the word?-lustful. She's has lust for him-not love. That's why I'm protecting my brother. Because I know the differences that no one else can see." Noah explained. Clarice breathed. "Lust and love are

such strong words."

"They're meaningful words." Noah restated. "Lust is to fill up those _wantings _by dirtying up some cute boy or girl. Love is being with the one you care about the most and making them smile is enough." Clarice smiled at Noah. "You're such

a smart girl." Noah smiled.

"Thank you," She replied. "Your brother is lucky to have a sister like you." Noah smiled looking at Jacob.

"Yeah, I guess he is."


	3. Schizophrenia Parties

Jacob unfolded his apron and placed it the rack waiting for Noah to finish up at the bathing room. Suddenly, his Z-Phone rang. A futuristic phone that spoke and sung like a Vocaloid. "Hello?" He answered.

"Heya, Jakey!" Becky replied on the other end. Jacob frowned. _Great, the number one Princess in the world_.

"Hey, Becky." Jacob mumbled.

"Guess what? I'm having a Christmas party at the usual place. You wanna come? I'm serving sweets." Becky asked. Jacob wrinkled his nose at the sound of Becky chewing on cookies.

"What day and what time?" Jacob said placing the phone on his shoulder putting his ear on the speaker. He began taking out a notepad with a pen.

"Tonight. Starts at 7:00 PM ends at 1:00 AM."

Jacob wrote down the date and time. He also doubled checked to see if Noah and him had to work late.

No. _Damnit. _

"What about my sister?" Jacob asked, suddenly wanting his sister to come over and end the ridiculous phone call.

"Yeah, sure, _whatever_. I just really want you to come!" Becky shouted a bit gleefully.

"Alright. See you then." Jacob said putting his phone away a bit annoyed. Noah walked over to Jacob.

"Ready?" She asked. Jacob nodded.

"Becky invited us to a Christmas party tonight." Jacob mumbled. Noah looked thoughtful but annoyed at the same moment.

"Us or _you_? She doesn't invite me to these things anymore."

"Me. But I made sure you were invited." Jacob answered.

"Thanks," Noah smiled. Jacob smiled back.

"_Anyways_," Jacob said wanting to change the subject. "let's get ready for the party that's going to start…-" Jacob checked his watch. "in a half-hour."

It was mall after mall, dress after dress, the endless wanting of which shoes you should wear to an event. Jacob checked his watch again.

6:45

Jacob sighed. He really didn't enjoy Becky's late-night parties which usually took place at Becky's dad's bar, which was named _**Buford's Bar**_ with a decorated exclamation point at the end. Jacob was wearing a tuxedo with a dark pink tie. Jacob didn't know why but he had a strange liking for the color pink. Maybe it was because his irises were the color of pink? Noah on the other hand wore a brown dress that had thin straps and a built in bra, the dress stopped at her thighs, she wore black five star shoes that were identical to boots because they went up to her knees. Her hair was in a French twist but her bangs framed her face perfectly. She wore black gloves with holes for her fingers but not for her thumb. Jacob and Noah walked up to _Buford's Bar _but as Jacob was about to open the door he hesitated.

"I'm not to sure about this, Noah." Jacob mumbled.

"Me too but we have to take a chance." Noah smiled at her older brother. Jacob frowned slightly. His sister was always positive and optimistic. Even the time when Jacob put seven pieces of chewed up gum in her hair she wasn't angry. All she said was,

"Ah well! I can live with this for an hour or so!"

"Are we ready?" Noah asked. Jacob nodded opening up the door into _Buford's Bar_.

The crowd was already filled, partying, drinking soda, and freaks were singing karaoke on top of a stage. The music that played was _Rocky Balboa's Gonna Fly Now_. Which reminded both Noah and Jacob about their father in some odd way.

"Dang, does Becky's Dad even know about these parties?" Jacob asked covering his ears.

"Considering the party animal Becky is, probably not." Noah answered. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"That was a rhetorical question but I'll let it slide because you're my older sister."

"By two years." Noah smiled devilishly. Then Becky, who dressed in an very _unpleasing and naughty _way walked up to the Flynn kids.

"Hey there Jakey!" Becky smiled optimistically. "hi Noah." Becky said that with absolutely no emotion or care in her voice.

_Why this girl is jealous of me or annoyed with me I will never know_, Noah thought. _it's not like I'm Jacob's girlfriend or anything. _

"Want me to get you anything, Jacob?" Becky twirled her hair with her finger. Jacob shook his head.

"No. What about you, Noah?" Jacob said turning to his sister.

"Nah. I'm gonna see if I get up on that stage and sing some karaoke." Noah said walking away to the stage. Truth to be told, Noah did not want to sing on the stage _at all_ she just wanted to see Becky humiliate herself.

"Hi Noah." a shy voice said. Noah turned around to see her best friend Mimi Rai. Despite her father being Hindi Mimi looked Swedish. Mimi was wearing a outfit that resembled a school uniform. Mimi was always the "good" girl, as Becky put it.

"Hey Mimi. What's up?" Noah smiled at her shy friend.

"Nothing really. I was just trying to have a fun time which seems impossible because all Becky talks about is your brother." Mimi blushed, her face red as a tomato. She whispered her words carefully whenever she spoke. "um, how is Jacob, by the way?" Noah snickered. So many different girls had a crush on Jacob it was laughable.

"I don't know, it seems Becky is _hitting on your man!_" Mimi jumped startled by the sentence. Mimi had a crush on Jacob as much as Isabella did on Phineas except she was a lot more shy and quiet. Jacob did show his kindness but told Mimi he really wasn't into girls yet. To which Mimi asked for his friendship and Jacob accepted.

Noah didn't know what girls saw in Jacob. He was practically a raven haired eleven, almost twelve year old Phineas Flynn who wore pink. The big difference between Phineas Flynn and Jacob Flynn was that Phineas always looked on the bright side…let's just say…Jacob was the polar opposite of Phineas.

Mimi gasped as Noah felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her cousin David. The son of Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Ferb. He inherited Ferb's hair and dressed like Vanessa. He was Noah's age. He was quiet like Ferb but not always, when he wanted to speak he spoke.

"Me, Mom and Dad came and Aunt Isabella told us that you and Jacob were here." David spoke. He had the same British accent that Ferb had managed to keep throughout his years in America. Then _Eye of the Tiger _began after _Gonna Fly Now_.

"Yeah. Jacob's dealing with Ms. I-Am-Flirting-With-Mr.-Negative."

"I don't like Becky. She's strange. Both of her parents are terribly ugly and then she ends up being sexy. It's really weird." David snickered. Noah, Mimi, and David laughed.

"How are you, David?" Mimi asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" David said. He was quite the ladies man as much as Ferb had been. Noah thought David might have a small crush on Mimi but nothing obsessive.

"A little shaken up but fine."

"Noah, Mimi, let's break up Jacob and Becky and let's dance." David smiled. Noah laughed.

"Marvelous idea, David-like usual." Noah, David, and Mimi walked over to Jacob and Becky. Becky was trying to flirt with Jacob but Jacob was becoming disgusted. Like I said, Jacob was Phineas's polar opposite, which meant he was _not _oblivious. At all.

"Hey David!" Jacob smiled at his cousin. "are Xavier, Amanda, and Fred coming?"

"Sadly no. Xavier and Fred are sick and Amanda is taking care of them." David replied. Jacob and David had the same relationship as Phineas and Ferb. Except they didn't built contraptions like Phineas and Ferb did but they weren't like Xavier and Fred, who never really did anything at all.

"Um, David. Jacob and I were talking." Becky snapped.

"I have time and the right to talk to my cousin." Jacob snapped back at Becky.

"Wanna party?" David asked.

"Finally!" Jacob shouted, throwing his arms in the air. Just as Noah, Jacob, David, and Mimi got onto the dance floor _Eye of the Tiger _ended and _Cha-Cha Slide _began. They began to dance according the singer.

_And this time we're gonna get funky! _

_Funky!_

_Everybody clap your hands! _

_Clap, clap, clap your hands_

_Clap, clap, clap your hands_

_Alright now, we're going to do the basic step_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_Right foot let's stomp_

_Left foot let's stomp _

_Cha-cha real smooth _

Becky angrily glared at the group dancing, sliding, shouting "woo!" every time they slid, hopping, and putting their hands on their knees. Becky had specifically made this party for Jacob and Jacob only and Jacob was _not _what she was getting. If she was not going to have any fun, nobody else would either! Becky walked over to the music speakers and unplugged them so the music stopped. Everybody began to whine.

"Sorry everybody there's been a malfunction," Becky shouted.

"Oh well," Jacob said. "I'll be the guy who tells everybody how to dance. Besides, David here can beat box, so we'll make the music." Jacob and David stood in the front of the crowd. "to the left, take it back now y'all, one hop this time, one hop this time, right foot two stomps, left foot let's stomps, slide to the left, slide to the right, crisscross, crisscross, cha-cha real smooth." everybody danced to Jacob's words and with David's beat boxing it sounded like the actual song except it sounded more kid-like.

"Ugh!" Becky shouted stomping her right foot on the ground the same time the crowd did. As the crowd "reversed" Becky took her angry out on Jacob and punched him pretty hard on the cheek bone.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Jacob shouted at Becky. The crowd stopped dancing and looked at Jacob and Becky.

"What did she do, Jacob?" Mimi asked sheepishly blushing.

"She smacked him right below the eye." David said annoyed.

"No I didn't!" Becky shouted innocently. Just then somebody plugged the speakers back in and _Everybody Dance Now _began.

_Everybody Dance Now! _

the lady shouted as Becky and Jacob glared at each other.

"you punched _me_!" Becky countered.

"No I didn't, but I'm about to!" Jacob shouted. Becky began running around the building as Jacob chased after her angrily. The bruise actually began forming on Jacob's cheekbone and began stinging.

_Everybody Dance Now! _

Jacob picked up a large piece of cake and threw it at Becky.

_Give me the music! _

_Everybody dance now! _

Becky in turned began wrestling with Jacob angrily. Punches were thrown, kicks were kicked, cuss words were thrown at each other. Jacob even ended up having a bloody nose while Becky had a black eye. Noah sighed.

"I'm going outside to call Dad, if you need me." Noah said to David.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." David said.

"Do me a favor and separate Jacob and Becky." Noah ordered Mimi.

"Oh? Me? …I don't know." Mimi whispered casting a glance at Becky and Jacob.

"We'll do it together." David said. Mimi smiled gratefully up at David who was _way _taller than she. Suddenly, _Everybody Dance Now _switched over to Lady Gaga's _Poker Face_.

"Quite fitting music for Becky and Jacob tonight." David remarked as Noah left _Buford's Bar_. Jacob noticed this and gasped but before he can get to his sister he was knocked back onto the by Becky, who he in turn punched on the jaw.

Noah took out her cell phone which resembled a very small IPAD. and called none the other Phineas Flynn.

"_Hello?" _a voice answered after the third ring.

"Hey Dad, it's Noah." Noah said sheepishly.

"_Hey there, kiddo. How's Jacob?" _Phineas asked optimistically.

"Um, that's the thing…Jacob is at the moment in a huge fight with Becky at _Buford's Bar_. It's getting pretty nasty."

"_Oh no. Another one? I'll be there as soon as I can. Can you try to calm your brother down?" _Phineas had deep concern for Jacob because Jacob was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Not a severe case but a case big enough that he needed therapy, write in journals, take antipsychotic meds, that sort of thing.

"I'll try but I think he's bad enough that he needs one of those knock-out meds."

"_Alright. I'll bring them. See you in a jiff." _Phineas said. Noah pressed a red button that ended the call. She walked back inside to see an angered Jacob who was standing in the middle of a circle, which happened to the crowd.

"What's happening?" Noah whispered to Mimi.

"Jacob's got a knife and he's threatening to end his own life." Mimi whispered back trying hold in her sobs. Noah got to the front of the crowd, serendipitously Becky was standing right next to her completely bruised.

Ha.

Jacob didn't have just a knife, he had a butcher knife. How the heck he got a hold of one Noah would never know.

"Nobody move or I'll kill myself." Jacob whispered.

"Why did you get him so worried?" Noah whispered angrily at Becky.

"I didn't mean to. After you left he pushed me off and ran into the kitchen where he found the knife and told nobody to come near him." Becky explained hoarsely.

"Jacob," Noah coaxed gently.

"Nobody moves. Nobody talks." Jacob snapped. Jacob moved around the crowd so his back was facing the front door. Fortunately, Phineas was right behind him with a syringe filled with a green liquid. The crowd backed away gently and some of them let out of a sigh of relief. Phineas swiftly put his arm around Jacob and David reached out and pulled the knife out of Jacob's hands. Phineas and David pulled up one of Jacob's sleeves and Phineas stuck the needle into Jacob's arm. Jacob imminently fell unconscious in Phineas's arms.

"Good thing I came when I came." Phineas said smiling at the crowd. Phineas picked up Jacob and cradled Jacob in his strong arms.

"Noah, David, we're going to Aunt Candace's house." Phineas explained.

"Um, Mr. Flynn?" Mimi whispered.

"Yes Mimi?" Phineas asked gently aware of her shyness.

"My father and mother are busy tonight so I have no ride. Um, can I come to?"

"Sure!" Phineas smiled. As the kids, Noah, David, and Mimi went to Phineas's awesome high tech SUV, Phineas walked over to a Becky with a discouraging look.

"Now Becky, you aren't my child but I don't approve of the fights that you and Jacob have been having lately. Not only does this set off his schizophrenia, he doesn't remember them due to the meds. I am going to talk to your father about this matter because not only do I not want my own son getting hurt I don't want you getting hurt." Phineas lectured. Jacob moved slightly in Phineas's embrace. "now I have to go. Do you have a ride?" Becky nodded.

"I'll call my Mom." she whispered. Phineas smiled at her before leaving _Buford's Bar _with the unconscious Jacob in his arms. Shortly after the crowd left and soon Becky was alone in a messed up bar, no music, no crowd. She was all alone.


	4. Three Eyes and Rats Everywhere

**Warning: This chapter might be to scary for some. Please keep in mind that Schizophrenia is a real mental disease and that the symptoms that Jacob will experience are **_**real **_**symptoms and based on my research this is what most Schizophrenics have to live with for most of there entire lives. Not all of the voices are bad ones though. **

Jacob's eyes opened to a strange sight. Everything was disorientate and he was _hearing things _for the first time, actually. Things like, "die, die, die, die!" or "you're a failure!" or even "commit suicide!". He moaned covering his ears with his hands.

"Hey there, kiddo." Jacob heard a voice say out of all the voices he was hearing. He turned his head to see his father. Except his father had _three_ eyes and there were shadowy things covering him. Jacob began to scream bloody murder in pure fright.

_Die, die, die, die! _

_Stop the car and drive it off the road! _

_Kill everyone you see! _

_That's your dad? He's an idiot! _

Phineas imminently parked the car and leaned over to calm Jacob down. Phineas didn't know what the heck Jacob was screaming about but Jacob looked absolutely terrified.

"Noah! I need you to pass me the sedative." Phineas shouted grabbing onto Jacob's forearm trying to calm him down.

"They won't shut up, they won't shut up, they won't shut up!" Jacob shouted in fright.

"What won't shut up?" Phineas said.

"The-The-the _**voices**_!" Jacob shouted. To Jacob's eyes it looked like the car and everybody in it was completely on fire.

_Bite him!_

_Kill him! _

Noah gave Phineas the sedative and Phineas stuck the needle in Jacob's arms again and he passed out again.

"His schizophrenia has gotten worse." David noted.

"Yeah, he's experiencing the voices and the delusions again. I was almost positive we got rid of these symptoms when he was seven." Phineas sighed. Phineas took out his phone. "hello? Isabella? Yeah…Jacob's experiences the voices and delusions again. I know! I know! Do you think it'll be safe to take him home or to Candace's? Candace's? Extra help. Got it." Phineas ended his phone call and took one last look at Jacob before driving again.

After dropping off Mimi, Phineas went to Candace's house and with the help of Jeremy, Jacob was carried safely into the house. Isabella put a wet rag on the top of Jacob's head while taking off his tuxedo jacket, and shoes. Candace helped Isabella get a pillow and blanket for Jacob.

"This is bad. If this gets any worse Jacob might have to hospitalized." Phineas said. Ferb came out of the kitchen with Vanessa and David quickly rushed to his mother's side.

"Was this schizophrenia set off by anything?" Ferb asked.

"Well, I think what set it off was the fight that Becky and Jacob had tonight. He looks pretty bruised so maybe one of those voices told him to attack Becky." Phineas said looking down at his son.

"It was pretty freaking scary seeing Jacob trying to kill himself with a butcher knife." Noah added. Isabella gasped.

"He tried to commit suicide?" she gaped. Noah nodded.

"Yep. First time in awhile too." Noah went into the kitchen with David and Vanessa to make hot chocolate and talk about other non-terrifying topics. Jacob woke up again, eyes widen as he was seeing things again. Isabella quickly covered his mouth and the other adults looked down at him in case he were to attack her. Jacob looked like he was told that he was going to be executed.

"Now Jacob. Before you scream, I want you to calmly tell me what you see and what you hear." Isabella said in a soft voice. Ferb held the sedative in case Jacob were to try to harm anyone.

He did.

Jacob bit Isabella's hand and Isabella quickly yanked her hand away.

"Jacob!" Phineas shouted. "don't do that to your mother!"

"They told me to." Jacob muttered.

"Who did?" Ferb asked. Before Jacob answered he put his hands above his eyebrows and began to claw downwards.

"JACOB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Isabella shouted at her son. Jacob began screaming.

"_They won't shut up til I do what they say!_" Jacob shouted. Both Phineas and Isabella yanked Jacob's hands away from his face successfully. There were claw marks above, on, and under Jacob's eyes that were bleeding.

"I'll get a towel." Candace said, quickly going upstairs to retrieve the towel.

"Jacob, tell us what you see and hear." Isabella said to her son while gripping on his hand. Phineas held the other. Jacob tried to dig his nails into their skin but Ferb wrapped a sheet around his hands so he wouldn't hurt his parents.

"Rats are all over the walls, floors, and people." Jacob stated while hanging his head back in a daze.

"And sounds?"

"Voices. They say I should kill you two." Jacob looked at Phineas and Isabella while he said this.

"Why?"

"Your in the way of their plans."

"What are these plans?"

"They want me to hurt myself but they say you guys are in…way cause you tried to get rid of em." Jacob's voice began to slur and mumble as if he couldn't pronounce his words correctly.

"Oh dear." Jeremy said. Candace came down the stairs with towel and began to gently dab at Jacob's bleeding eyes.

"I think he needs hospitalization." Candace said.

_Kill them! Those bastards! _

_They don't deserve to live! _

_Destroy them! _

Jacob pulled his head forward and bit at the towel trying to yank it out of Candace's hands. That's when Ferb stuck the needle into Jacob's arm and Jacob was sedated for the third time in one day. Candace gently put the towel back on Jacob's eyes.

"No matter how heavy the medicine is Jacob will never stay unconscious for too long." Phineas sighed as he sat next to Isabella letting go of Jacob's hand.

"He's had it since birth, right?" Jeremy asked. Phineas nodded.

"We don't know _how _he got it though."

"We don't have any mental disorders either." Isabella stated.

"Well, Noah is the one with the creative personality and beautiful imagination, right?" Jeremy asked. Phineas and Isabella nodded. "then Jacob must be the negative not-so-creative-one."

"Actually, Jacob is absolutely creative and possibly more creative than Noah, he doesn't like showing it most of the time." Phineas stated.

"Let's get him to the hospital then. We don't want him harming anybody." Ferb said scooping Jacob into his arms. Phineas sighed, exasperated.

What was the reason Jacob was like this?

I'll give you a hint reader, it has something to do with Phineas and Isabella's last day of summer as ten year olds.


	5. How Jacob Flynn Became Schizophrenic

**The reason I have Jacob as Schizophrenic is because one of my friends has Schizophrenia. ANYWAY Yes, there will be time traveling I just need something to happen first for Noah and Jacob to go back in time. But they will, eventually.**

* * *

Ten year old Phineas Flynn picked up seashells that lay on the sandy shores of the beach beaming. He wiped the wet sand off of the seashells and placed them into his red bucket while wiping his wet sandy hands on his swimsuit.

"Alright Ferb, do you think mom and dad will like these seashells?" Phineas asked his loyal stepbrother and best friend, Ferb.

Ferb looked at the seashells in the bucket and nodded.

"Great. I want this last day of summer to be the best one, I mean, school is coming up and gosh, we'll be _seventh graders_! **SE-VEN-GRA-DERS! **That's just as good as being a senior in high school." Phineas took in a deep breath, as if ready to speak a paragraph without a single period. "and besides Ferb, we'll be able to tell our teacher, Ms. Hatters all about our awesome, amazing, miraculous, summer vacation, I mean come on, a roller coaster, a haunted house, submarines, switching bodies, combining into one, discovering that our pet platypus is a secret agent, going across the world in one day, growing fifty feet tall, going back in time twice even though we shouldn't remember the second time because it technically never happened and yet it technically did, my birthday clip show and me becoming eleven years old, riding that blimp to the mountain while Candace was on the train, running on super face shoes, going across the second dimension, and gaaaaaawd, that's a lot of stuff to tell Ms. Hatters!" Phineas' face was almost blue from speaking so quickly without stopping. He sucked in another deep breath but Ferb stopped him from speaking by slapping his hand on Phineas's mouth.

"I know all the things we did Phineas, I was there." Ferb said rolling his eyes playfully.

"Sorry, it's just…so exciting! Then…I-I _kissed _Isabella and I didn't even remember it until I saw Perry turn into a secret agent for a SECOND time." Phineas said.

"And how did that feel? Kissing Isabella?" Ferb asked.

"…accelerating." Phineas mumbled. "The thing is, Isabella doesn't know she did. It's kind of cool knowing somebody likes me but at the same time I'm a little grossed out."

"Hi guys, What'cha doin'?" Phineas jumped at Isabella's voice and turned around.

"Hi!" he said imminently smiling. "we were just talking, that's all." Phineas gently scratched his ear and Isabella noted this.

_He's scratching his ear, that means he's lying_.

"Talking about what…?" Isabella asked curiously.

"YOU! We were talking about YOU!" Ferb said. Phineas let out a sigh of relief.

"Yep, we were talking about you." Phineas said.

"Awww, that's nice." Isabella said perking up. That's when Candace and Jeremy walked over to the three kids.

"Mom says we have to go home." Candace said. "and if you think about building any of your contraptions you are SO busted!" Luckily, Phineas had finally figured out what she meant by "you are so busted". She wanted them to be in trouble but Phineas knew it was to protect him and not actually ruin his life. _So_, he had made a mental note only to do his "contraptions" when Mom wasn't home.

"Don't worry Candace we won't." Phineas said. He scratched his ear a little more roughly. This meant he was mega-lying.

* * *

Phineas looked deeply at this scientific experiment Baljeet was making.

"So, what is this exactly?" Phineas asked.

"This is like a potion. Its suppose to make you very intelligent." Baljeet said.

"Like the medicine from _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_?" Phineas asked. Baljeet nodded.

"Something like that." Baljeet said.

"Huh." Phineas breathed. "so it's a medicine?"

"Exactly." Baljeet said. The medicine was a dark swirling pink. "anyone who has the medicine inside them have one change to their body. Their irises turn dark pink."

"Cool." Phineas said.

"Hi, Phineas! What'cha doin?" Isabella said. This shocked Baljeet and he jumped. The medicine went flying into the air and…landed on Isabella. Phineas covered his mouth in shocked and imminently ran to Isabella.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isabella said. "I'm just a little wet and sticky that's all."

"DARN IT! Now I'll to make that medicine all over again. Do you know how hard it was to find the ingredients? NOT ALL OF THEM WERE LEGAL!" Baljeet grumbled angrily.

"How about you go see your Swedish girlfriend. What's her name? Veronica?" Phineas asked.

"VICTORIA!" Baljeet shouted walking out of Phineas and Ferb's backyard. The reason Ferb wasn't there was because he had a dental appointment.

Phineas and Isabella walked into Phineas's kitchen and Phineas grabbed a wet towel. He helped Isabella wash the contents out of her hair and off her face. Unfortunately, some of contents got inside Isabella's mouth and she had swallowed it. No, it didn't affect her…but it would affect someone later on in the future.

* * *

**_2023 _Danville, Illinois.**

21 year old Phineas ran into the hospital rushing up to the front desk.

"I went go get dinner for my wife and she called me telling me she thinks her baby is coming." Phineas said.

"Her name?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Isabella Marie Flynn." Phineas said. Phineas and his two year old daughter Noah were given name tags to write their name on and they quickly rushed up to Isabella's room.

Isabella screeched as she wiped the sweat off of her face.

"I didn't want to give birth without you." she said looking at Phineas.

"Well, I'm here." Phineas smiled at his wife. Not too soon Isabella screeched and screamed as the nurse maid screamed "push". It felt like an eternity to Phineas and luckily Phineas was able to cover Noah's eyes so she wouldn't see anything. Eventually the baby came out.

"His full name?" a doctor asked.

"Jacob Connor Flynn." Isabella said gently cradling baby Jacob in her arms. Jacob had a head full of dark black hair and he opened his eyes. His irises were a dark swirling pink.

"Huh," Phineas noted. "pink irises. That's unique."

As time went on Jacob grew up and Isabella, Phineas, and Noah all noticed cuts on his arms and bruises. At first they thought it was bullying but then Noah saw Jacob with a razor and imminently stopped him. Jacob had told Noah it was because the voices were telling him to do it. He was brought to the doctors and the doctor diagnosed him as Schizophrenic. This was a unique type of Schizophrenia where the chemicals in Jacob's brain was messed up and jumbled. Jacob was also very intelligent. He got straight A's, he could solve any puzzle, crossword, and dissemble and reassemble computers, video games, and cars. Jacob didn't like showing off his intelligence so around his friends he pretended to be dumb and oblivious but the reality was he was extremely intelligent and not, I repeat, NOT oblivious. But enough of about Jacob, this story is about traveling through time. We will eventually get to that point…we just need a scene to happen that will eventually get Noah and her brother to go -back-in-time.


	6. Back In Time

**Here is the chapter where Noah goes BACK IN TIME! :D**

Noah sighed aggravated. Her brother was finally brought into a mental hospital and this ticked her off. She walked up to her Dad.

"Dad, why DOES Jacob have Schizophrenia?" Noah asked.

"Well, he was born with it." Phineas replied.

"NO, I mean WHY was he born with it?" Noah asked.

"I don't really know." Phineas sighed. "c'mon, how about you call Mimi or Becky?"

"Fine," Noah sighed exasperated. She took out of her phone. "hey Mimi." she said.

"_Hi Noah, how are you?_" Mimi asked over the phone politely.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Jacob, that's all." Noah said. "do you think I can come over?"

"_Oh sure, my Dad's doing a really experiment at home anyway. He says it's suppose to make people really smart._" Mimi replied.

"Thanks." Noah said hanging up. "I can come over." she told Phineas.

"Great." Phineas walked over to the sobbing Isabella and told her about Noah and Mimi and Isabella perked herself up a bit.

"C'mon, Noah." she said.

* * *

It was a silent ride in the car. Finally Noah broke the silence.

"Mom?" Noah asked.

"Yeah?" Isabella asked.

"I'm really worried about Jacob." Noah said.

"So am I. I had really thought we had got rid of his Schizophrenia."

"I think it never goes away until the day you die." Noah said.

"No, no. It can go away, with pills and therapy it can go away." Isabella said.

"Well, why did it come back?" Noah asked.

"I don't know…" Isabella trailed off.

"I'm mad at Becky now because she made Jacob's Schizophrenia come back." Noah said.

"Now don't blame Becky." Isabella said.

"Why shouldn't I? She's ruining my brother's life!" Noah shouted.

"Don't hate Noah. You KNOW what hate can do to you." Isabella said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Hate can ruin your life, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, blah." Noah said.

"Remember that." Isabella said. Eventually Noah got to Mimi's house and knocked on the door.

"Hi Noah!" Mimi said opening up the door. Noah walked in and the two girls walked into the living room. "Dad! Can you show Noah what experiment your doing?"

"Yes, yes." Baljeet said. "come here, quickly now. We don't have all day." Noah and Mimi quickly walked over to the experiment.

"This is a medicine." Mimi said. "it's suppose to make you really smart."

"It looks like the color of Jacob's eyes." Noah noted.

"Huh." Baljeet said. "do you mind I give Jacob a blood test?"

"Well, you could…but he's in a mental hospital right now." Noah said.

"Can I give you a blood test?" Baljeet asked.

"Um, sure…?" Noah said. Eventually Baljeet got everything set up and while Noah took out her arms and closed her eyes shut Baljeet took a bit of her blood.

"Why did your dad want to take Jacob's and my blood?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's something to do with his experiment?" Mimi said.

"Maybe." Noah shrugged. Finally, Baljeet opened up Mimi's door and looked at Noah straight in the eye.

"Noah, may you and Mimi come with me downstairs?" he asked.

"Sure." both girls said.

"When your mother was very young I had done this experiment. She accidentally startled me and I spilled my experiment on her. Some got into my mouth somehow and into her stomach. It was so little that it didn't affect her and barely affected you Noah…but your brother…the medicine transferred from Isabella to Jacob. This is the reason for Jacob's pink irises, intelligence, and Schizophrenia. That's one of the side effects of the medicine." Baljeet explained.

Noah then looked at the wristwatch on her wrist. It wasn't really a wristwatch, it was a time machine. The one Phineas had given her and Jacob.

"What if I went back in time to stop you from spilling the contents on Mom so then Jacob won't have Schizophrenia?" Noah asked.

"Do you have a time machine? And no, the one at the museum is closed off for now thank you very much." Baljeet said.

"Yes, yes I do." Noah said. She slipped off the wristwatch to show Baljeet and Mimi.

"I mean, you can try." Baljeet said. "remember though, this one small act can affect time. In doing so you can either prevent or create more scenarios."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. C'mon, Mimi." Noah said taking Mimi by her hand rushing up to Mimi's room. "we're going back in time."

"I have to go too?" Mimi squeaked.

"Yes, yes you do." Noah said. "Mimi, I know what we're going to do today." Noah pressed the numbers 2-0-1-1 on her wristwatch then pressed the red button. Luckily the wristwatch knew what date and time Noah and Mimi needed to go back in time. In a swirl of magic Mimi and Noah were in pitch darkness then they saw a light come towards them.

Finally Mimi and Noah landed on grassy grounds.

"HOLY CRAP!" a voice shouted. Noah leaned up and saw a young Ferb looking at Noah and Mimi shocked. "who're you?" Ferb asked. Noah and Mimi looked frantically at each other.

"Um, eh, um…don't tell Dad…or Mom, please." Luckily Phineas and Isabella were no where to be found.

"Um, alright. Who is your Dad…or your Mom?" Ferb asked.

"Phineas and Isabella Flynn." Noah said. "I'm Noah Flynn." Ferb shook hands with Noah then sighed.

"Well, I'm about to go to a dental appointment so I suggest you hide." Ferb said. With that Noah and Mimi climbed up the famous tree.

"Hey, Ferb. Who were you talking to?" a young Phineas asked.

"Myself." Ferb said.

"Oh." Phineas mumbled. "anyway, Baljeet is coming over to show me something very important, apparently. You sure you need to go to your dental appointment?"

"Yes, Phineas. I kind of have to." Ferb said.

"Alright." Phineas chuckled.

"Hi Phineas!" a young Baljeet said walking into the backyard.

"Hi, Baljeet." Phineas smiled.

"Ferb, it's time to go!" a young Linda said calling for Ferb.

"K, Mom." Ferb said walking into the house.

"So, what do you want to show me?" Phineas said walking into the garage. That's when Mimi and Noah climbed out of the tree and ran across the street to young Isabella's house.

"Did you hear something?" Phineas asked. He noticed a lot of leaves from the tree were spread across the floor. "huh." he said.

Noah knocked quickly on the door.

"Phineas?" a young Isabella asked opening the door. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE A GIRL AGAIN!"

Noah looked at Isabella very, very, very confused.

"Um, no…" Noah trailed off. "I'm Noah." Noah said shaking Isabella's hand.

"Oh, you look like one of my friends that's all." Isabella said blushing embarrassed. "I was going to see him anyway."

"NO!" Noah said blocking Isabella's path.

"Why not?" Isabella asked. The kindness in her voice dropping.

"Because-uh…-because…"

"Because if you do you'll get this yucky contents spilled all over you." Mimi said. "and it will result in your son having Schizophrenia."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Isabella shouted. She shoved her soon-to-be daughter and friend out of the way. She didn't notice the crazy drunk driver driving down the street.

"MOM!" Noah shouted as she saw Isabella get hit by the truck. The truck did not stop but go OVER Isabella. Quickly young Phineas and young Baljeet got of their garage and saw the crippled Isabella on the bloody street.

"Oh my god." Phineas said. He looked to Noah seriously. "what-happened?" he growled.

"She went to go see you and well, _that _happened." Noah said feeling terrible. A young Vivian opened the door and Noah looked at her confused.

_So, THAT'S my other grandma. It's so sad she died of cancer two years after I was born. _

"ISABELLA!" Vivian shouted rushing to Isabella. Isabella opened her eyes then looked at Noah confused.

"You…screamed…Mo-" that's when Isabella shut her eyes and went limp. She was covered in blood and her left hand was missing. Vivian saw how both Noah and Phineas had tears streaming in their hands and both began to cry. She also noticed how they practically looked like twins except Noah was a girl and Phineas was a boy. Suddenly, Mimi and Noah were sucked out of time into the future.

"_**NOOOOO!" **_


	7. The Flynns are an Awkward Family

"Who're you?" a brown haired boy snickered at Noah and Mimi who were both sprawled out on the floor. Noah leaned up.

"I'm Noah, she's Mimi." Noah mumbled.

"Noah…what?" the boy asked.

"Flynn. Noah Cole Flynn." Noah replied.

"That's stupid! My last name is Flynn. I'm Kay Flynn." Kay said.

"What?" Noah asked looking at Kay. Kay had bushy brown hair, freckles, and green irises. She had to admit he was pretty cute. "I don't have two brothers."

"You don't exist anymore." Kay laughed.

"WHAT?" Noah shouted.

"You and your stupid brother Jacob don't exist anymore. Why? You killed your mother, therefore, I exist and that time machine-IS MINE." Kay said grabbing the time machine from Noah's hand.

"What? I don't get a second chance or anything?" Noah screeched.

"Nope. I mean, c'mon, dude, you killed your mom." Kay chuckled. Noah didn't know how or why Kay found this funny but apparently he did.

"Wait, wait, how come you exist…and I don't?" Noah asked.

"Because you killed your mother." Kay said annoyed.

"No, I mean-what's that have to do with you?" Noah asked.

"Simple. I'm…what do you call it? Your half-brother, in a way. Your dad, well, OUR dad was in the mist of sadness and despair then he met my mom and eventually they married and had me. Therefore, you don't exist." Kay explained.

"Well, I need that time machine back so I can reverse time and-"

"And do what? Take me out of existence? No way, bub. That ain't going to happen."

"Well, technically, you're the one who isn't suppose to exist," Mimi said.

"Hm, I hate your thoughts, Mimi…_my darling_," Kay whispered.

"Excuse me?" Noah said.

"Since you didn't exist, Mimi became my best friend…isn't that right, Mimi?" Kay said. Mimi stared at Kay confused…then…slowly…ever so slowly her mouth formed into a smile.

"Yeah, that's right…," Mimi said.

"You see, Noah. I exist now, and you bet I'll make sure you disappear before you get a damn chance to erase me. Goodbye. Oh, and say 'Goddamnit!' to Jacob too," Kay twisted the time machine and aimed it at Noah. Noah felt darkness, then light came through her.

_HONK! CRASH! BAM!_

* * *

Paradox #2

* * *

Noah slowly opened her eyes, and saw a pale boy with red hair and beautiful blue eyes starring down at her.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"Dad? Heh heh, no pal. I'm not your dad. My name's Phineas!" Phineas said with a smile.

"Phineas…Flynn?" Noah mumbled.

"Do you know me or something?" Phineas asked. Noah stared at Phineas.

"Damn, you're young," Noah said. Phineas burst out laughing.

"Ferb! C'mere!" Phineas said. A green haired boy walked in. He stared at Noah.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Noah leaned up, and felt her head aching terribly.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…" Noah said.

"Well, you shouldn't be because you standing in the middle of the highway NUDE!" Phineas said embarrassed. Noah's eyes widen.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

* * *

Paradox #1

* * *

He woke up.

"Where am I?" Jacob mumbled. "I was in a hospital just five seconds ago…,"

"Hi," a sweet voice said. Jacob opened his eyes, and found himself starring at Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Mom?" Jacob mumbled.

"No, silly, I'm Isabella. Who're you?" Isabella said with interest.

"Who am I? I-I'm your son!" Jacob said. Isabella frowned.

"Man, you must have been hit pretty hard by that car or else you wouldn't be acting this way," Isabella said.

"What are you talking about? WHAT car?" Jacob said.

"Jake, can I call you Jake? Well, Jake, you were standing out in the middle of the highway on Randle Road…um, should I mention one little thing?" Isabella said.

"What?" Jacob said.

"You were naked…" Isabella said. Jacob blushed embarrassed.

"YOU SAW ME NAKED?" he shouted.

"Not on purpose!" Isabella shouted.

"Well, GOSH, this is awkward. My Mom saw me naked! Well, actually…considering you're my mom that's technically not all that bad, BUT it's still pretty awkward, and-"

"You look like Phineas Flynn," Isabella interrupted.

"Yeah? So?" Jacob said.

"You're really cute," Isabella said. Jacob's blush worsened.

"In what way do you mean…?" Jacob said.

"I can't believe I have found a Phineas Flynn doppelganger who is even CUTER than the real Phineas Flynn!" Isabella said happily. That's when Jacob noticed how young Isabella was.

"Um, may I ask…how old are you?" Jacob asked.

"Twelve," Isabella said.

"What year is it?" Jacob mumbled.

"2012," Isabella said.

"Do you think I am crazy?" Jacob asked.

"Kind of. But you're cute, so that makes up for it," Isabella said.

"Oh dear god, help me," Jacob whispered.

* * *

Paradox #2

* * *

Noah blushed embarrassed. She wanted to call Mimi and tell her about everything. She wanted Mimi or Mom to understand. _That damn little Kay Flynn! I am going to beat the SHIT out of him!_

"Why was I naked?" Noah mumbled. Phineas shrugged.

"You're asking me! I was just the one in the car, not the one in the street!" Noah could notice Phineas was holding back embarrassment and giggles.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny! I CANNOT believe you think this is funny! You son of a bitch!" Noah said angrily. She expected Phineas to say 'watch your mouth, young lady' but nothing came except laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just so shocked that I can't believe I met a girl my age who was out on the street naked! The worst part is that you look like my old friend Isabella!"

"Old friend?" Noah mumbled. Phineas stopped laughing.

"Yeah. She died two years ago."

"Oh, right," Noah mumbled.

"Why are you saying 'oh, right' for? You've never met her. You LOOK like her, but I'm pretty sure you've never met." Phineas said. Noah frowned. She needed to find that damn Kay Flynn, strangle him, torture him, make him get hit by a car in the nude, then let him die a slow, painful death.

* * *

I laughed.

"This is going to be fun," I looked Noah's time machine. "Dad!" I shouted. A shaking man with messy red hair, stitches across his face, wearing a lab coat walked in.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, Kay?" Dad mumbled. I smiled wickedly.

"Do me a favor. There's this little bitch I want you to kill," I explained.

"W-W-W-Who is it, K-K-Kay?"

"Her name is Noah Flynn. Your daughter that never was…" I cackled.


	8. Kay's Evil Plan PART 1

**Okay, from here on and out I am going to make sure this RaceBack has a good plot, good writing, no mary sues…etc…enjoy. Kay, here, is basically a bitch. He's not like Noah, and he's not like Jacob. He's basically a really hateful, threatening, evil…very evil…little boy.**

* * *

Kay's Paradox

* * *

"Your daughter that never was," I cackled.

"No," Dad said.

"What was that? No? You're going to defy me? Do you want me to call Mom, Daddy?" I said. Dad jumped back very frightened.

"Please! Don't call Lila, PLEASE! She'll rip my other eye out," Dad said.

"Exactly. So, don't say 'no' to me," I said. "I will be watching your every step. If you defy me, I will chase you to the ends of the Earth, I will give you a slow, painful death…and I will make sure your only son, in another paradox, is plagued with Schizophrenia for the rest of his so-short-so-soon existence,"

Dad gulped nervously.

"V-Very well, K-Kay…" Dad mumbled.

"Good Daddy. Remember, I will slaughter you if you defy me," I handed Dad a sharp knife. "Murder her,"

"W-W-What if I get arrested?" Dad mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll save you, if I want to," I said. "Oh, by the way…your son will be helping you in this…Here, follow me," I motioned my hand, and walked into a dark room. In the middle of the dark room was a large machinery. I call it "The Cheat".

"Type in the code 8749687784737627657857373.5847674784.56834767476373.837657," I said. Dad quickly typed in the code. Suddenly, a young data Jacob Flynn appeared into view.

"I have a task for you. Your name is Jacob Flynn, your sister is Noah Flynn. You hate your sister completely, and you want her to die. You have asked your father, Phineas Flynn, to help you kill her. He has agreed. Your task is to team up with your father, and slaughter, as painfully as you can, Noah Flynn. Remember, if you do not kill her, I will kill you and your father. Kill her, and all will be well…"

"Yes," Data-Jacob said.

"Good. After your done killing Noah, kill the real Jacob Flynn, and slaughter Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" I said.

"But, isn't Isabella Garcia-Shapiro my mother?"

"Yes, and you hate her as much as you hate Noah,"

"Very well,"

"Are you ready for your mission?" I asked Data-Jacob. He nodded.

"Yes," I twisted the time machine and zapped Data-Jacob and Dad with it. They disappeared into the second paradox. Noah's paradox. Now, time to make matters worse than ever before. I typed in the words 2011 on the screen. I cackled.

* * *

I found myself in front Baljeet Rai's house. The experiment had failed, well, to him it failed…but to me…it made my plans even better. I knocked on the door. Baljeet answered.

"Who're you?" Baljeet asked. I beamed.

"I am the one who seeks comfort and support, Agent Rai." I said. Baljeet gasped.

"Agent Welles? Wow! I never knew you were going to meet me in person! Come inside! Please! Remember the ingredients you sent for me for the experiment? Well, I accidentally spilled it on someone…" Baljeet began explaining.

"No need to explain, I saw everything. I've come to put you at ease…for a favor, of course," I said.

"What's the favor?" Baljeet asked.

"You know, that girl in the pink dress? Well, I know you like her. So I've come to give you this," I took out the medicine. My own experiment, the medicine that Baljeet thought made people intelligent actually is a elixir that damages the brain. The more that is given to Isabella, the more Jacob's brain will be damaged. Maybe even Noah's too…

"What is it?" Baljeet asked.

"It's a love potion. Basically, you've got to give it to the one person you love, and they'll love you back!" I said with a smile.

"Wow, really! Agent Welles, you're the best!" Baljeet took the medicine.

"You know what to do, Agent Rai," I said.

As I expected, Baljeet made Isabella drink the medicine. It was a higher dose than usual, which made it all the more better. Now, my last and better plan would soon be complete.

* * *

Jacob's Paradox

* * *

"AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Jacob screamed.

"Mom! Please! The boy we saved is going psycho!" Isabella screamed. "Call 9-1-1!"

"There's a fire! FIRE! PLEASE, SOMEBODY! GET THESE SPIDERS OFF OF ME! Oh god, oh god, oh god, MOM! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Jacob screamed. Next thing, Jacob knew, he was being tackled by policemen.

"There's no fire, no spiders, you're all right," the policeman said.

"AAAAGGHHH!" Jacob screamed bloody murder. "MOM!"

"Is his mother here?" the policeman asked.

"He thinks I'm his Mom!" Isabella said. Jacob then smacked the policeman across the face.

"STAY AWAY!" Jacob screamed. The policeman handcuffed Jacob, then knocked him out.

"We're going to have to send him to the Lunatic Asylum," one policeman said. Isabella sighed.

"Can I come with?" she asked.

* * *

Noah's Paradox

I sat on Dad's couch quietly, while Dad and Uncle Ferb were outside planning their "I-Know-What-We're-Going-To-Do-Today" thing. I sighed. I felt worried about Jacob and Mom. I hope Kay spared Jacob and didn't put him through hell. Heck, who am I kidding? He probably did. I slowly got up from the couch, and finally saw myself in the mirror. My short, bobbed firetruck red hair was messy, I was in my Dad's old, teenaged clothes and socks, and there were sags under my eyes. I growled.

"Oh, hey, you're awake!" said a female voice. I turned to look and saw young Aunt Candace standing by the stairs.

"Yes, yes I am," I said.

"What's your name?" Aunt Candace asked.

"Noah," I mumbled.

"Hi, Noah. I'm Candace," Aunt Candace said.

"Yeah, D-" I sighed. "Phineas told me about you."

"You know what we could do? We could bust-"

_** SMASH**_! Aunt Candace and I turned to look to see JACOB and…DAD?

"We've come to kill you, Noah Flynn!" Dad said. Aunt Candace screamed, and tried to hid herself behind me.

"Coward!" I told her.

"Sorry!" Aunt Candace said.

"What do you mean you've come to kill me? I'm your daughter!" I said. "And he's my brother!" I said pointing at Jacob. That's when I noticed Jacob's eyes. They were electric blue instead of hot pink. Something's wrong with Jacob.

"I am not your brother," Jacob said. Jacob growled, and lunged forward.


	9. Data Jacob and Mr Stitches

Noah's Paradox

* * *

I tightened my fist, and was about to punch Jacob as he lunged forward.

"Leave her alone!" a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see Dad, young Dad, standing in front of me blocking Jacob, and Uncle Ferb blocking Evil Dad.

"Why're you helping me?" I asked Phineas and Ferb.

"I don't know!" Phineas said.

"Imbecile," Jacob said. "You're a weak opponent. Defeating you will be easy and quick for me…and painful…for you," Next thing I knew, Jacob kicked forward, and young Dad went smashing into me, and we went smashing into the wall.

"Oh no," Aunt Candace said. "You do NOT kick MY little brother into the wall!" Aunt Candace took off one of her shoes, and threw it at Jacob. Jacob dodged it, grabbed it, and smashed it right into Aunt Candace's face. Meanwhile, Uncle Ferb was dodging Evil Dad's weak attacks. Uncle Ferb took out his wrench, and smashed it into Evil Dad's face.

Jacob stood there for a moment, took out a high-tech wristband, typed a few words in it, then what appeared in his hands was shocking. In his hands, was a scythe.

By this time, young Dad and I had gotten our bearings, and were trying to get up. Jacob quickly ran up to us, and swung the scythe at us. I grabbed the scythe, and pushed it, and Jacob, back.

"What is wrong with you, Jacob?" I shouted.

"I've changed, Noah," Jacob said.

"What? Did Kay do something to you?" I screeched.

"Yes, and no," Jacob replied. By this time, young Dad and I were up off the floor. Aunt Candace had ran outside, grabbed a couple of tools, and threw a left-handed whatever-you-call-it at Phineas. He caught it. She threw a wrench at me. I caught it. And she held for herself a screwdriver.

Jacob swung the scythe at me, and I blocked it with the wrench. I lunged forward, and was about to hit Jacob when I realized…_he's my little brother, I can't hurt him. _

"NOAH!" young Dad cried out. Jacob swung the scythe at my hip, and swung me into the wall. "Why didn't you stop him?" young Dad said.

"He's my little brother, I can't hurt him no matter how hard I try," I mumbled.

"If you can't fight him, maybe I can," young Dad said. Young Dad tightened his grip on his weapon, and glared at Jacob. Jacob laughed.

"Stupid," Jacob said. He ran forward, and swung his scythe. Young Dad blocked it, and smacked Jacob in the head. But instead of hitting Jacob, it went right through him. That wasn't Jacob.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"I am a data-based Jacob Flynn created by Kay Flynn. I was instructed to kill you, and I shall," Data-Jacob said with a smirk. I growled. I lunged forward with my weapon, knocked the scythe out of Data-Jacob's hand, and smashed the wristband with my weapon. Young Dad then began to smash at Data-Jacob with his weapon. It still went right through him.

"I think the only way we can defeat Data-Jacob is for us to destroy that metallic wristband!" Young Dad said. I nodded. Data-Jacob got his bearings back, pushed us backwards with his scythe, and smiled wickedly.

Meanwhile, Uncle Ferb had blocked almost every move made by Evil Dad, and had knocked him out with his weapon. Uncle Ferb noticed Data-Jacob was about to attack us with his ultimate attack. Uncle Ferb jumped, blocked the attack, and smashed the wristband with his weapon. Data-Jacob growled, he got up, and he backed up a few inches. Then raced forward, with scythe in hand, about to strike my head with the tip of his scythe.

"_**NOOO!" **_I shouted.

"STOP!" Young Dad cried out. He smashed the wristband with his weapon, and the scythe disappeared from Data-Jacob's hands. Data-Jacob backed up, looked at his broken wristband, and disappeared.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Aunt Candace said. I nodded. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrapped around my stomach, and something sharp dug into my stomach. I heard Data-Jacob's evil laughter before disappearing. I dropped to the ground in pain.

"NOAH!" Young Dad and Aunt Candace cried.

"Candace, get the keys! We need to take her to the hospital!" Young Dad said.

"But shouldn't we call Mom?" Aunt Candace said.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR CALLING MOM!" Young Dad shouted angrily.

"But what do we do with Mr. Stitches?" Aunt Candace said pointing at Evil Dad…that's when things started to fade in and fade out…and I felt nauseated beyond belief. I blinked a few times, then felt myself drift into unconsciousness…

* * *

Jacob's Paradox

* * *

I awoke. My brain hurt, rats and spiders were all over the walls…but none were on me. I moaned, and felt myself restrained on a bed.

"Hello, how are you feeling today?" a young nurse said.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her.

"You were brought here by the police, because you were seeing things that weren't there. Are you seeing anything now?" the young nurse asked. I nodded vigorously looking around.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Jacob Flynn," I mumbled.

"How old are you?"

"Eleven,"

"When's your birthday?"

"March 17th 2023..." I mumbled. The young nurse stared at me.

"Jacob, are you sure you're feeling alright?" the young nurse asked me. I nodded. "Child, the year is 2012. You weren't born yet…"

"Oh…so I'm in the past, am I?" I mumbled, my voice was slurred.

"Maybe you rest. Here, take this medication…" the young nurse helped me lift my head, and I took the pill. I instantly felt sleepy, and felt myself dozing off…

* * *

Kay's Paradox

* * *

"Hm," I said, looking at my large TV screen. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. Mother walked in. She wrapped her arms around me, and smiled.

"What'cha doin'?" Mother said.

"Don't say that…that's _Isabella's _catchphrase," I said.

"Sorry. Where's Phineas?" Mother said.

"Oh. On a few errands…you know, making sure I exist." I said smiling at mother.

"That's good. I'm going to be out for awhile, so you remember to take your medication…" Mother said.

"Yes, Mom," I said. Once Mother left, I growled at the TV screen. Dad was tied up in a chair, and young Uncle Ferb was glaring at him. Idiot…he has failed me. I should simply get another Data-Jacob to kill HIM…I would, if it wasn't so expensive.

* * *

Noah's Paradox - Ferb's POV

* * *

I paced back and forth while analyzing the man with the stitches. The man's eyes fluttered open.

"Ferb?" the man said.

"Who are you? Why do you have red hair, blue eyes, and triangular head?" I said.

"I'm Phineas Flynn…and well…I was born with my red hair, blue eyes…and I was dropped on the head when I was a baby," the man said.

"If you're really Phineas, tell me something only Phineas and I would know." I said. The man smiled sadly, then looked up at me.

"I love Isabella, I've always had loved Isabella, and if she hadn't died, I would've seriously considered about marrying Isabella," the man said. I stopped pacing, and looked at the man…or Phineas.

"Phineas?" I said. Phineas smiled.

"What the hell happened to you?" I said.

"Isabella died, that's what happened…" Phineas said. "I was ordered by my son, Kay Flynn, to kill my…and Isabella's…daughter,"

"You mean Noah?" I said. Phineas nodded.

"I recognize her as the girl who was there when Isabella died. I thought Isabella's death had something to do with her…and I was researching ever since." I beamed, and gave Phineas a hug.

"Phineas! I can't believe it!" I said convinced.

"I would go back to my timeline…but Kay has told me if I don't Noah, he'll kill me," Phineas said.

"He won't kill you if you stay here, and if he DOES try to kill you…we can face him together, like we've faced Dr. D or all those other guys…" I said.

"Thanks Ferb," Phineas said. I smiled.

"Your welcome,"


	10. Figuring It All Out

**おてあらいわどこですか？ ****and ****ちかくにほてるわありますか？ ****I'm learning those questions because if I learn Japanese fluently I can go to Japan! *squeal***

Noah's Paradox

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and found young Dad, Uncle Ferb, Aunt Candace, and EVIL DAD(?) starring down at me. I was in a white hospital room, there was an I.V in my forearm, and I was in a hospital gown. I frowned.

"What's All-Evil-And-Gloomy- doing here?" I asked young Dad. Uncle Ferb answered.

"He's apart of the good guy league now," Uncle Ferb said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If he goes back to Kay, Kay will kill him." Uncle Ferb said.

"Go figure," I said.

"So, if Ferb told me correctly, YOU'RE from the future?" Young Dad asked. I nodded.

"Well, I was…until I did something pretty stupid, and messed up time…" I said.

"What did you do?" Young Dad asked me.

"It's a long story…" I said.

"We're listening," Young Dad said. I frowned.

"My brother, Jacob, was born with Schizophrenia because Baljeet spilled some experiment on Mom when she was thirteen. We don't know WHY it gave him Schizophrenia. Dad gave me a time machine, so I decided to go back in time to stop Mom from going to Dad's house, so she wouldn't get spilled on. When I tried to, Mom didn't listen to me…and she got ran over by a truck, and died," I explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait…your MOM is Isabella?" Young Dad said. I nodded. "Who's your Dad again?" Everybody turned they're heads toward Young Dad.

"Me?" Young Dad said. I nodded. Young Dad rolled his eyes back, and passed out.

"What happened after Isabella died?" Uncle Ferb asked.

"Let me explain," Evil Dad…or maybe I should call him Mr. Flynn so I don't him confused with MY Dad. "After Isabella died, I met a young girl named Lila who was very kind and comforting. She WAS nice, and we loved each other. But then…she gave birth to our son, Kay Flynn, who was cruel and sadistic. He liked hurting animals, people, objects. He was unstable. Lila spoiled him even more because of this. Kay got her to torture me, and now Kay uses me like his slave."

"If Isabella hadn't died…I would've married Isabella. I really would," Mr. Flynn said. I felt sorry for Mr. Flynn, and I was all the more angry at Kay for being SUCH a jackass.

"Wait," Aunt Candace said. "Why does Noah still exist if she's not suppose to exist?"

"Well," I thought about it. "Maybe it's because, in time, I already fixed the problem of getting rid of Kay. Or maybe, I still exist in another paradox. Cause, doesn't a new paradox open with every decision that we make? Like, if you wanted to turn left, then thought about turning right, then turned left anyway, there would be a paradox of you turning right, and you're life going on from there,"

"Dang," Aunt Candace said. "You're smart."

"Like her father," Uncle Ferb said. "But I think that just like you, Kay exists in other paradoxes. By the looks of it, he's obviously trying to get rid of you, so he can exist in every paradox. But you should know, you, Jacob, and Kay aren't the only Flynns that Isabella and Phineas can have. Or, Phineas and Lila, or Isabella and Irving, or etcetera. For instance, you could've been a boy. Or Jacob could've been a girl, and a only child. Or Kay wouldn't have even been born. Or you could've been Cassabelle Flynn or Jewels Flynn or whatever…" Ferb explained.

"Basically," I said, trying to help him out. "Kay and I aren't the only Flynns, in time, that Phineas can have, or Isabella can have, or Lila can have, or whoever Phineas and Isabella decide to marry. I just turn out to be Phineas and Isabella's daughter in MY paradox."

By this time, Young Dad had woken up, and we explained the entire thing to him.

"So," Young Dad said. "What do we do now?"

"We have to stop Kay," I said.

"How do we stop someone who knows EXACTLY what you're doing, in ANY time, in ANY paradox, in ANY place? For all we know, he can bring another Data-Jacob, or Data-Noah, or whatnot?" Aunt Candace asked.

"Well, he only knows what we're doing because he has MY time machine! Plus the technology he's using is probably hooked up to his time machine. So, if he wanted to find ME, he would find me-here," I explained.

"But there are so many of you, how does he know which one to go to?" Aunt Candace asked.

"I'm the only one in THIS paradox, in THIS timeline, at THIS exact date," I said.

"Anyway, he has YOUR time machine? How advanced is it?" Uncle Ferb asked.

"Well, technically, it was my DAD'S time machine, but he gave it to Jacob and I-for what reason I don't know. And, I guess it's pretty advanced since Kay is using it, and knowing where we are, why we're here, and how to send enemies to us. Or, to me, to kill me," I said.

"What do we do now? If we don't have a time machine, we can't stop Kay, and-" Aunt Candace began to ramble.

"I'll make the time machine that I would've built for Noah and Jacob," Young Dad said. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

"I also know what I'M going to do today! Once the time machine is built, I've got to go get my brother. I don't know where he is, or what timeline he's in, but I know for a fact he needs my help." I said.

* * *

Kay's Paradox

* * *

So…they think they can beat me? My next plan is ready for action. All I have to do is hook up these chips to Noah and Jacob's head…and, if that works…I can do it to every Noah and Jacob I meet. I laughed.

"Time for phase number 2," I said cackling.


	11. What a Mother Does for her Son

Jacob's Paradox

* * *

The only thing that all these people have been doing is drugging me, restraining in a bed, and giving me electroshock therapy. I didn't understand anything, or why everything was so confusing. All I wanted to know about was the whereabouts of my sister. I felt so angry, so abused. I was mad…because I couldn't see my family, and my Mom would deny my existence. I felt tears stream down my eyes.

"Are you alright?" a nearby nurse asked me. I shook my head.

"Please, stop drugging me, I'm not seeing anything anymore, I want to get out, I want to go home…" I mumbled, slurred and drugged.

"I think you should take your medication," the nurse said.

"I DON'T WANT TO TAKE ANY DAMN MEDICATION! GODDAMNIT! LET ME SEE MY MOM!" I screeched. I began to see things again, and my head pounded. The nurse frowned.

"We don't know who your Mom is," the nurse said.

"ISABELLA MARIE FLYNN! OR, BETTER KNOW AS ISABELLA MARIA EMILIA GARCIA-SHAPIRO IN DANVILLE, ILLINOIS!"

"The woman is a child. She isn't your mother." the nurse said.

"YES! SHE! IS! I was somehow transported back in time for some goddamn reason, I have a sister named Noah Flynn, and my father is Phineas Flynn! You have GOT to believe me!" I screamed. I found myself crying and wailing. I couldn't bear not being with my family and-oh god, they drugged me again. The nurse tightened the restraints, and I was lying down drowsily.

"Just sleep, Jacob. Would it make you feel better to meet your 'mother'?" the nurse asked. I nodded. I wanted that very mu…

* * *

Noah's Paradox

* * *

I was out of that hospital in a week. That took young Dad enough time, with Mr. Flynn, to make the time machine.

"How is it?" I asked Dad.

"It's just like I imagined it. Hopefully, it's the same way that it actually turns out to be," Dad said. He took out the time machine. It was small green wristwatch. "Since Kay is watching us, I don't want to explain how to use it. You probably already know how to use it, anyway."

"It's exactly the same way," I said. Dad strapped the time machine on my wrist.

"Can I come with you to find Jacob?" Dad asked.

"Of course!" I said feeling weird Dad was asking me for permission.

* * *

Jacob's Paradox

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Mom looking down at me.

"C-Can I sit?" Mom asked. I smiled.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"S-S-So, y-y-you t-t-think I-I-I'm your Mom…" Mom said nervously. I nodded.

"I don't think. I know." Mom seemed nervous. "Look, have you ever heard of time travel?" Mom nodded.

"I've time traveled…twice!" Mom said.

"Look at me, LOOK at me. Tell me, am I your son?" I asked her. Mom stared at me. She sat there quietly, then nodded.

"Who's my husband?" Mom asked.

"Phineas Flynn," I said.

"LIES!" Mom shouted. "I believed you for a few moments, but NO! Phineas would NEVER want to marry me!"

"Yes, he would. That's how I'm alive!" I said.

"No. He's in love with another girl. Her name is Lila."

"No, that's not right. You're my Mother and Dad is my Father…LOOK AT ME! Who do I look like?"

"You look like Phineas," Mom said.

"Who else?" I asked.

"Me…" Mom mumbled. She put her hands on her face, and began to cry.

"Mom, please don't cry…" I said. I would've leaned up and comforted her, but I was restrained.

"A-At least, there's hope that Phineas and I end up together…NO! I'm passed that! I'm passed him! He broke my heart! He told me he didn't want to be my friend anymore…"

I began to pull at the restraints.

"He wanted LILA, Ms. Little Perfect, all to himself. LILA! LILA! LILA!" I finally pulled the restraints off, and wrapped my arms around Mom. Mom stopped crying.

"There is hope for you two, just not here. We have to find my sister, and set things right a…a…again…" I felt myself doze off in my mother's arms.

* * *

_Isabella's POV_

* * *

Jacob fell asleep in my arms. I smiled. I began to look around for a way to get Jacob out of here. He was truly in pain, and maybe…if he is my son…I should help him. Luckily, Ferb gave me a invisibility chip, because I told him about Jacob. I strapped the invisibility chip on my belt, and I instantly turned invisible. I adjusted Jacob in my arms, and he too became invisible. A nurse walked in, and she noticed Jacob was gone.

"Oh no," she whispered. As she opened the door, I slipped right through into the hallway. I began quickly walking. As I walked, I made sure I noticed that nobody bumped into me. I slipped out of the emergency room into the waiting room. I pressed one of those handicapped buttons. The door opened, and I slipped right through. As I walked down the street, I turned my head and noticed Phineas and Lila kissing, giggling, and talking. I felt tears stream down my eyes. _I knew Phineas first! _I saw Ferb and Vanessa not enjoying Phineas and Lila together. I walked across the street, and avoided Phineas and Lila the best I could. I tugged on Ferb's shirt. Ferb gave a signal to Vanessa, and the three of us walked away into an alleyway.

"Isabella?" Ferb asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How's the invisibility cloak working out?" Vanessa asked me. I smiled.

"It's working out pretty nicely. I have Jacob with me, and I need a ride home." I explained.

"Luckily Vanessa brought her car…" Ferb said. Ferb, Vanessa, and I walked by Vanessa's black, slick car. I got in the backseat, and Ferb and Vanessa got into the front-seat. Phineas and Lila rushed over to Vanessa's car.

"Where are you guys going?" Phineas asked.

"Ferb and I were thinking about getting some food," Vanessa said.

"Without us?" Phineas asked. Vanessa nodded. "Sheesh, you guys suck," Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Look Phineas, go make out with Lila or something, Vanessa and I have errands to run. We'll come back, and get you guy." Ferb said irritated.

"Okay, Ferb," Phineas said rudely. "Come on, Lila. Let's go make out or something." With that, we drove away. It felt like forever, and I didn't want Jacob waking up, so I cradled him gently.

Finally, we reached my house. I got out of the car, and walked into my house. Luckily, Mom wasn't home. I walked upstairs into my room, and took off the invisibility chip. Jacob and I appeared into view. I froze. Jacob's delicate features glowed beautifully in the light. I gently placed Jacob on my bed, and stared at him.

_He looks so much like Phineas. _I felt my heart ache. I placed my hands on Jacob's cheeks, and looked at him. I quickly gave him a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Noah's Paradox

* * *

Mr. Flynn hooked up the time machine to the TV. He typed in Jacob's name.

"Which paradox?" TV asked.

"Kay Flynn's Paradox," Mr. Flynn typed.

"Which Kay Flynn's Paradox?" TV asked.

"Phineas James Flynn and Lila Lynn Flynn's only son Kay Tyler Flynn's Paradox," Mr. Flynn said.

"Very well. Who are you looking for?" TV asked.

"Jacob Connor Flynn, he doesn't belong in the current timeline." Dad said.

"Very well. Showing you Jacob-Connor-Flynn." TV said. In the TV screen appeared Jacob sleeping in Mom's room, and Mom writing in her diary next to him.

"Awww, what a cute picture," I said. Uncle Ferb instantly took out a camera and took a snapshot of the picture.

"He's in Isabella's house. Let's go." Uncle Ferb said.

"Isabella," Dad and Mr. Flynn whispered.

"C'mon, you'll be able to see her in a few moments." I said. We unhooked the time machine to the TV and Uncle Ferb pressed a couple of buttons on the time machine. We all transported in front of Mom's old house.

"Let me handle this," Dad said. He walked up to the door, and knocked.

* * *

Jacob's Paradox

* * *

I had finished writing in my diary, and looked at Jacob. Such delicate, smooth, beautiful features. His mouth was perfect, his eyes were perfect, he was perfect. And…he's my son. _Get a hold of yourself, Isabella. He isn't Phineas! _Jacob began to stir from his sleep.

"Mom?" Jacob mumbled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The doorbell rang…" Jacob mumbled. What? No, it didn't. _Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding. _The doorbell rang. Now…that was weird. I got up from the bed, and walked out of my room, and locked my bedroom door just in case. Luckily, I had the bedroom key in a necklace around my neck. I walked downstairs, and opened the door.

"Hi," said Phineas James Flynn. I slammed the door in his face and hoped he got hurt in the process. "Isabella, open up!" an older voice said.

"Go away, Ferb!" I said.

"I'M NOT FERB! JUST BECAUSE MY VOICE IS DEEPER DOESN'T MEAN I'M FERB!" the voice said. I sighed, and opened the door. In front of me was a girl who looks like Phineas, Phineas, an older man with red hair with stitches on his face, and Ferb.

"Why'd you bring Phineas over here, Ferb?" I snapped.

"I'm not the same Ferb you know, and he's not the same Phineas you know," Ferb said.

"Explain?" I said crossing my arms.

* * *

Kay's Paradox

* * *

I picked up a small chip from the table, and laughed. I typed in a few words in my time machine, then found myself in Isabella's old room. I gently walked over to the unconscious Jacob. I moved his bangs away from his face and found myself starring at his left temple. I took out the chip, and pressed it on Jacob's temple. Jacob flinched, and stirred slightly.

"Say 'hi' to your sister for me," I whispered before transporting myself back to my lab.


	12. A Monster in Your Eyes

Jacob's Paradox - Isabella's POV

* * *

"Explain?" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm from a different paradox from which you die. And I miss you." Phineas said.

"So, you time travel through space just so you can see me?" I asked a little hopeful.

"Yeah. But-" Phineas mumbled.

"But what?" I asked.

"We're looking for Jacob," Phineas said. "Cause I'm his dad, you're his mom, and Noah, here, is his sister."

"So he really wasn't lying," I said.

"Exactly," the girl-Noah-said. "Now, this may be a little freaky, but we need Jacob, and if you won't give him to us…we'll take him by force."

"…" I thought for a moment. "May I go with you?"

"Um, sure, I guess. We'll need a lot of people so we can destroy Kay." the older man said.

"Kay?" I asked.

"We'll explain. Right now, we need Jacob," Phineas said. I sighed.

"He's upstairs," I said. Ferb, Phineas, and the older man rushed upstairs. Noah paused.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked. I nodded. Noah gave me a quick smile, then raced into the bathroom. Apparently she knew where it was. Maybe Noah really IS my daughter, and Jacob…sweet, adorable Jacob, is my son…and Phineas? The father? The boy who ripped my heart in two then broke the rest of the pieces? I want Phineas to be mine but…isn't that selfish? Isn't that…?

**_!_**

"Noah?" I shouted.

* * *

Jacob's Paradox - Kay's POV

* * *

I gave a half-smile. Noah just raced into the bathroom. My plan is falling into place…how nice. Just even looking at Noah filled me with rage. There were Noah's before her that I have destroyed. That I've brutally murdered. But THIS Noah, this particular Noah was stronger than any of them before. But I will destroy her! I have even been planning her death. Pushing her off a cliff, drowning her, or…(my favorite) dissecting her.

I picked up my latest invention (the chip), and I transported into the bathroom. At the moment, Noah was washing her hands. She saw me in the mirror; she screamed. I quickly covered her mouth with my hands, and locked the door.

"I would love killing you right now," I said slyly. "But for the fun of it, I won't." I slipped my hand, which had the chip, on her left temple. Before Noah could see what I was doing, I turned her away from the mirror. By this time, Isabella was pounding on the door. Finally when I got the chip connected to her head, I let go of Noah. Noah screamed bloody murder, turned around, and smashed my head against the mirror.

"Don't do that again!" she screamed. I took out a knife from my pocket, and handed it to her.

"Have this, you'll need it." I laughed. I typed in numbers on my time machine, then transported back to my base.

Jacob's Paradox - Noah's POV

I can't believe that son of a bitch would do that to me! What the hell was he trying to do to me, anyway? Rape me? God, that sick twisted son of a bitch. Still, he gave me a knife. Why the heck would he do that? Does he WANT me to hurt him?

"NOAH! Open the door!" Mom cried. I unlocked the door, and stepped out. Behind Mom…was a big, horrifying monster. I screamed. The monster took out a weapon.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" I cried.

"What thing?" Mom turned around.

"THAT-THAT-MONSTER!" I screamed. I took out my knife. "Stay away! I'll hurt you!"

The monster charged at me. I screamed and held out my knife.

* * *

Jacob's Paradox - Jacob's POV

A MONSTER ATE MY SISTER? Oh god, NOAH! I searched the room. I found a sharp thing (I don't know WHAT the heck it was) and I charged at the monster.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" I shouted.

Jacob's Paradox - Isabella's POV

"What thing?" I asked. I turned around, and the only thing I saw was Jacob.

"What's going on?" Phineas asked. I slowly backed away from Noah and Jacob. Suddenly, Noah screamed. She took out a knife, and so did Jacob. Jacob charged at Noah. Noah screamed again.

"Jacob and Noah are fighting!" I shouted.

"Why?" Ferb said.

"I don't know!" I said. I felt like I was on the verge of tears. Jacob was on top of Noah, stabbing her with his knife. Noah grabbed Jacob by his throat.

"NOAH, NO!" the older man said. Jacob grabbed Noah by her throat.

"They're fighting to the death!" I screamed horrified.

"WHY?" Phineas shouted. The older man grabbed removed Jacob's hands from Noah's throat, but Jacob just slapped the older man away.

"STOP JACOB!" the older man shouted. Noah kicked Jacob off her, then took in a deep breath.

"MONSTER!" Noah screamed. Jacob got up and began to charge at Noah, and Noah got up and began to charge at Jacob.

"STOP!" Phineas and I jumped in the middle.

**CRACK! ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! **

Noah and Jacob fell to their knees in pain. They both grabbed their heads and began to scream. Finally, the screaming stopped. Noah pulled her hand away from her head. It was bleeding. Same with Jacob.

Oh no…

Ferb walked over between Jacob and Noah. He picked up what seemed to be broken pieces of a chip. He looked at one of the chips.

"Property of K.F," Ferb said.

"Kay!" Noah growled. Her eyes rolled back, and she passed out. Jacob stared at his sister.

"Where's the monster?" he mumbled before he passed out as well. Phineas stared at Noah and Jacob for a moment then…

_**!**_

I jumped startled.

Phineas screamed bloody murder. I repeat, Phineas James Flynn screamed bloody murder.

"THAT DAMN KAY FLYNN!" he screamed. "He thinks he has the right to hurt MY children? MY CHILDREN? I am…I am…I AM GOING TO HURT HIM!"

"Calm down, Phineas! Let's think logically!" Ferb said.

"NO! You do NOT try to kill MY children! YOU DON'T! Give me the time machine, Ferb!" Phineas said. The older man sighed.

"Phineas, I don't think…" he said. "I mean…he WILL kill you in order to kill Noah. Let's think logically about this…All we need to do now is send Noah and Jacob to the hospital. While we're there we can think of a plan."

"No, we CAN'T think of a plan," Ferb said. "If we do, Kay WILL know about it and-"

"Will somebody PLEASE tell me whoever this 'Kay Flynn' kid is?" I said. The older man frowned.

"He's my child," the older man said. "Lila and I married…we had Kay. Kay was good baby, kind, loveable. But…something happened to him when he was young. He began to treat everybody rudely, then convinced Lila to join him. He began to slaughter all of the children that I had with Isabella or Lila. He wanted it to be just him. Then he went after Noah. Your daughter, is the only Noah left in all of the paradoxes."

"Wait a minute," I said. "You're…Phineas…Phineas James Flynn?" the older man nodded.

"Yeah, I am the Phineas Flynn that broke your heart. And I regret it. I'm sorry, Isabella. I truly am." I stopped for a moment. I began to speak.


	13. The Paradox

**If you read Two Steps to Death, and Remembrance then your favorite OC in those stories (Not Aaronsonshmitz) xD appears in this chapter! I'll give you a hint. Her name starts with a "E"**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see dark space and stars. I was floating, no doubt. Where was I? I turned around, and saw a bright light next to me. I think it was a star…or a galaxy…I couldn't really tell. I felt my body being tugged into it. I shut my eyes because the light was so bright.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself on top of a platform of some sort. There were different bright lights from each corner I could see. Where was I? I looked and saw a girl wearing a white dress. She had long, aqua blue hair.

"Hey!" I called out. She didn't respond. Was she dead? Who was she? I looked around. What kind of place was this? I took in a deep breath even though I didn't need to breath. I almost jumped off the platform when a voice said:

_You jump into the void, your soul will separate from your body. You will no longer be able to live in a physical form. _

I stopped myself from jumping off the platform.

"How do I get out of here?" I called out.

_This is a place of dreams, wishes, nightmares, and power. One can be damned by this place, hallucinate their worst nightmares, or one can escape by destroying their physical form. Here, that exists, is the nonexistent. _

"So, wait…I don't exist anymore?" I asked.

_You, boy, exist in two forms. You exist on Earth, where your body sleeps soundly, as if you were dreaming. Yet, you exist here, where the ones that don't, or can't, exist. Remember, if you jump or even fall off the platform, your physical form will die, and you will no longer exist. _

"Where am I?" I asked.

_Time. As your people call it, but here, we call it The Paradox. _

"And who're you?" I asked.

_No one you've paid much attention to. _

"Who is that girl?" I asked.

_Her name is Evangel. She calls herself 'Evangeline' when she enters a paradox. Some people refer to her as a demon, and some refer to her as an angel. She was created to live in this nonexistent palace. _

"How do I get back home?" I asked.

_Look for the paradox in which your body sleeps in. Guess correctly, and you will be able to go back home. If not, the platform will break…you will never exist. _

I looked around at the bright lights. I frowned. I reached out my arm, and pointed at the one above me.

"That one is my home." I said.

_Good._

* * *

Jacob's Paradox -

* * *

I awoke with a start.

"You're awake," a young Mom said. Dad looked over to me and smiled. I looked around. I was in another hospital.

"Where's Noah?" I mumbled feeling drowsy. Mom pointed. I turned my head, and saw my sister in the hospital bed.

"I had the craziest dream…" I muttered.

"For a second, we thought you were dying because you didn't breath for an entire 14 seconds." Dad said. That's when I remembered the monster. I shot up again.

"Where's the monster?" I said.

"…" Mom looked to Dad, then Dad sighed.

"There WAS no monster, Jacob," Mom said.

"There wasn't? Oh god, my Schizophrenia…" I said.

"You didn't hallucinate," a young Uncle Ferb said.

"I didn't?" I asked him.

"No, Kay Flynn attached this chip to your head. This chip made it so you thought Noah was a monster, and Noah thought you were a monster. Kay Flynn wanted you two to kill each other." Dad said.

"Who's Kay Flynn?" I asked. The man who looked like Dad spoke up.

"He's my son. Well, the son Lila and I had. He was such a good boy as a baby, something happened, then his personality completely changed. He, for some reason, wanted to exist in all the paradoxes. We still don't know exactly why though." the man who looked like Dad said.

"That's why he wants you and Noah dead." Mom explained.

"How do we stop him?" I asked.

"At random, we're going to teleport to Kay's house, and capture him."

"We won't kill him?" I asked.

"Maybe. It depends on the situation, and what everybody's strategy is," Uncle Ferb said.

"…" I paused. "Does anyone know what The Paradox is?" I asked. Dad looked at Uncle Ferb. Uncle Ferb shrugged.

"No…what is it?" Mom asked.

"It's a place where people who do-" I felt something hard smack me on the head. "Ow!" I said. "Who do-" another smack. "Who-" OUCH! "You know what, never mind. It was just in this crazy dream I had…"

"Okay…" Mom and Dad said.


End file.
